


Sacrilege

by chronice



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, i will love and cherish them, listen you give me a gentle man who dedicates his life to a powerful woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronice/pseuds/chronice
Summary: He had lost himself in his emperor aplenty, of course, but losing himself in her here, on sacred ground—it was a new state of nirvana he had never experienced before.Edelgard and Byleth defile the former archbishop’s bedchamber.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Sacrilege

She tasted divine, all the more sweet as she rocks her hips to and fro. 

Byleth is an ark, wading through the flood that escaped her, lapping at her with a thirst for _more_. He had lost himself in his emperor aplenty, of course, but losing himself in her here, on sacred ground—it was a new state of nirvana he had never experienced before.

“ _Byleth_ …”

He swore to the goddess then and there; nothing had sounded more angelic than that of Edelgard whimpering his name from her mouth.

The hold on his hair oh-so tightened, and he is utterly mesmerized, kissing and licking and sucking at whatever she had to offer. He brought her heavenward to her high, and when corded muscle locked him in place, kingdom come existed, if only for a split second as he buried his face in her.

Edelgard finds bliss, and Byleth is suddenly able to breathe. She tugs at the neckline of his tunic, signaling him to sit next to her on the edge of the bed, and he is ever obedient, drawing himself off his knees to obey.

“Well done,” she said once he sat, patting his head. Her lips meet his in a chaste but lingering kiss before she embraces him, tucking her head into his neck, nipping softly at the skin there.

They had done what they came here to do—wholly defile this place, and indeed did they do a thorough job at it. Sinful sweat smeared the sheets from where Edelgard once laid, the curtains lacing around the bed had been ripped off, and Byleth thinks Edelgard might’ve cracked the foot of the bed from how hard she had been clutching it.

The light that beams through kaleidoscope windows emphasizes the coated sheen on Edelgard’s body, adoringly giving her a sublime glow, and Byleth’s heart pulses violently in his ears at the evening sun shining on her hair, a faint, brown tinge coloring her roots—it’s a blessed reminder that Edelgard had found haven.

They would have to leave soon—Edelgard refuses to let the staff see the emperor and her consort disheveled at night, but Byleth wants to stare at her like this for a little while longer.

“El,” he starts in her ear, “do we truly have to leave so soon?”

“Not entirely. I just want to save ourselves from embarrassment.” She lifts her head only slightly from his neck. “Why? If you want to stay longer, you need but ask.”

“Let’s stay here.” _Please_ , he means to add, but it comes out as a framed, mouthed prayer laid upon the altar of her flesh.

She lifts completely, cupping his face in scarred hands before giving him a sweet kiss. “Alright, but only for a few minutes. I still do not want to be caught dead in the night with a ripped dress, and I’m willing to bet that you don’t want to be seen with a torn shirt.”

Minutes turn into hours, and they wake early in the morning to hurriedly return to their chamber, with Edelgard quietly running as fast as her short legs can carry her, and Byleth laughing as he relents, picking her up as he sprints for her.


End file.
